The Ouran High School Hostess Club!
by Kurisuta
Summary: Amaya Saito has created a rival club, a Hostess Club, for women to entertain men. This wouldn't be so bad for the Host Club, but Tamaki and Kyoya's younger sisters are both members! OC Pairings.
1. Careful Plans

_The one who survives by making the lives_

_Of others worthwhile_

_She's coming apart_

_Tight before my eyes_

_The one who depends on the services she renders_

_To those who come knocking_

_She's seeing too clearly what she can't be_

_What understanding defies_

-Vienna Teng "The Tower"

Kiriko Suoh looked around the column. _Dammit when will that girl ever quit? I'm not going to join her stupid Hostess Club._

She hid behind a column, adjusting her hat. She was using it to disguise her trademark blonde hair and violet eyes. It gave her a disheveled look, strands of hair sticking out and matching perfectly with her stupid yellow dress. Even with the hat she was still beautiful.

This appearance was what her older brother Tamaki was famous for. Him and his Host Club, the way they wooed women all over the school. Kiriko hated it. She hated him.

Well, she didn't _hate _Tamaki per say…she just disliked him very much. This was a huge disappointment to Tamaki himself, who was as loving and overprotective as he could be, but didn't really ever give a thought to who his sister really was and what she wanted. And what she wanted was to be left alone. Or so she assumed.

As for what she truly wanted, maybe even Kiriko didn't know.

* * *

Amaya Saito, third year, weaved through the columns, looking for the elusive final member of her carefully planned Hostess Club.

Her long dark hair and eyes gave her the look of an Arabian beauty, although she insisted she was Japanese. Her hair gave her one advantage though: hiding in the shadows to sneak up on people.

Everything had been going perfectly until she hit this snag.

Kiriko, the school's 'bad girl,' was being annoyingly obstinate. She absolutely refused to join. Whenever Amaya brought it up, the girl's hands went to her iPhone and she escaped back into her solitude again.

It was as if the girl hated everyone. She had ditched her gang to defend Sora, but even Sora couldn't get her to listen to reason. It was infuriating, like talking to a brick wall.

_I wonder why Kiriko's like this? _She wondered, looking around another corner. _Maybe it's because she felt smothered by her brother and felt she had to close up? Or maybe it goes deeper than that. Maybe it has to do with her mother. Does the girl blame herself?_

"Kiriko!" She caught up to her from behind and snagged her iPhone. "Just listen and I'll give it back."

"Hey! That's my iPhone! It's already cracked now give it back!" Kiriko yelled in an annoyed tone. "I don't care about your crazy schemes!"

"Why do you keep it if it's cracked?" Amaya asked.

"If you have to ask I wouldn't expect you to understand," replied Kiriko sharply.

"Anyway, you would be great in the Hostess Club!" Amaya said, a little too dramatically. "You're just what we need!"

"Are you kidding! I'd rather beat up boys than entertain them!" Kiriko yelled. "You and Tamaki are the same with your stupid sexist clubs! Only difference is the gender that's being abused. I refuse to play whore to a bunch of disgusting cavemen!"

"You know, what you just said destroyed your gender equality point," Amaya stated.

Kiriko growled in frustration, turning to walk away, mumbling about buying a new phone.

"Anyway, I guess I'll ask someone else…I'm sure Tamaki will be happy you aren't going to join us," Amaya responded.

"Where do I sign up?" Kiriko said, whirling around to face Amaya.

* * *

Kiriko couldn't believe she had actually consented to this. She didn't really care about dressing up, and she could put on an act as good as (or better than) her brother, but some of the girls in this group were just asking to get beat up.

"Amaya, I get why you and Sora and Yumi are here," Kiriko said. "You've got your music and leadership, and Sora's sort of athletic, and Yumi's just adorable, but what the hell do we have the Computer Girl and Miss Perfect here for?"

"The feeling's mutual, Kiriko," Mai Yamada said, coming out of the dressing room in a tasteful short red dress with fur lining that matched her kitty ears. "I may be Miss Perfect, but I don't like you. You'd think Tamaki's sister would act more like a _lady_."

"I-I like you fine, Kiriko…" whispered Nanami, computer genius and known well as the shyest girl in school.

Kiriko flinched at the sudden attention, and made a frustrated noise. "I've had enough."

She turned and began to leave, but was stopped by Amaya. "If you're going to storm out, at least keep busy. Here."

She handed her a plate of cupcakes.

"What the hell do you want me to do with these?" Kiriko asked wildly.

"Give them to boys," Amaya said. "They're invitation cupcakes. Now shoo!"

Kiriko sighed, leaving the club. That's when the best idea ever struck her. She looked across the hall at the third music room and realized that the best thing to do right now would be to go to the Host Club and 'casually' invite them to the Opening Ceremonies tomorrow.

What would really be great would be to see the look on Tamaki's face when he heard about the Hostess Club she'd joined on a lark.

She walked in, ignoring their usual welcome. "Chill. It's only me. I'm not a customer, I'm a rival."

"Rival? What are you talking about imoto-chan?" the Hitachiin twins chorused, only to be drowned out by Tamaki.

"My little sister!" he exclaimed, grabbing her and spinning her around the room. "We're already closed for the day so I can tell you everything that happened."

"Before you start that, Tamaki, I have a gift for all of you," Kiriko said. "And you two! Stop calling me little sister or I'll throw these cupcakes right at your heads!"

"But we are older then you-" began Hikaru.

"By six months," finished Kaoru.

"That doesn't matter," Kiriko said. "And stop distracting me."

The twins then took that as an invitation to sneak up behind Kiriko and put their arms around her. "Like this?"

"Ack!" Kiriko yelled, and dropped the cupcakes.

Honey was there in a second to catch one of the cupcakes before it fell; always ready to rescue a treat. "A Hostess Club? Is there really one of those, Kiri-chan?"

Kiriko nodded, trying to pull free from the twins. They let go when they heard 'Hostess Club.'

All of the Host Club was staring at her in shock. Well, all except for Honey, who was happily eating the cupcake.

"That's right," Kiriko said. "Tamaki, you and your Host Club are cordially invited to the Hostess Club's Opening Ceremonies tomorrow afternoon."

Tamaki glared back. "There is no way my perfect innocent beautiful little sister is going to be doted on by a bunch of lecherous men!"

Kyoya turned to Tamaki, not taken by surprise at all. "My sister Sora is in the club too. Don't you think your sister should have the best of what you have?"

Kiriko smiled. "Nii-san…Amaya promised to teach me to be a proper young woman. I joined the club to be what you always wanted me to be."

Although she didn't like Tamaki and enjoyed upsetting him, she had caught Kyoya's cue that she had taken it too far and it was time for damage control.

So she had called him 'brother.' She wouldn't hear the end of this for weeks.

"'Nii-san'?'" exclaimed Tamaki, grabbing her and spinning her again. "You called me Nii-san and want to be a proper lady! I'm so proud of you!"

"C-Can't…breathe!" Kiriko yelled, pushing him off. "You should come though. Maybe you might become our customers and we yours. Wouldn't that be…interesting?"


	2. Preliminaries

_She turns up the light_  
_Anticipating night falling tenderly around her_  
_Watches the dusk_  
_The words won't come_  
_She carries the act so convincingly_  
_The fact is sometimes she believes it_  
_She can be happy with the way things are_  
_Be happy with the things she's done_

_Vienna Teng, "The Tower" (Yumi, Nanami, and Mai's verse)_

Yumi Minami finished her make-up in the ladies room of Ouran Academy. She was a second year student, and possessed the same cutesy style as Mitsukuni Haninozuka. She was actually Chinese by blood, and had a cute china-doll face. Her hair was cut short and it was as dark as Kiriko's.

Her brown eyes and friendly attitude had charmed a lot of boys in her past, and so when Amaya asked her to join a hostess club, she was really excited.

She stepped out of the ladies room and walked down the hall to her class. She had class with Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, and Amaya. She didn't look forward to facing the two top Host Club members the day of their Opening Ceremonies. She knew from Kiriko that Tamaki barely approved of it.

The truth was, first year she had been a customer of the Host Club. She used to hang around Honey and they would talk about all they had in common. But that was over now. She sighed a little and sat down next to Amaya.

"We got all the invitations given out?" Amaya questioned excitedly.

"Yes," Yumi replied softly. "Thanks to Kiriko, even the Host Club is invited."

"This is going to be the best!" Amaya said.

* * *

Sora Ootori flipped Kiriko over her shoulder. "Not bad, but you still keep holding back. That's why you land on your butt all the time."

She offered a hand to her disgruntled friend. It was P.E. for them, but neither of them liked the way the school taught workouts, and would rather do it themselves. The teachers knew they were skipping to spar behind school, but they didn't stop them. As long as they were getting a workout.

Sora had her white streaked black hair tied in a ponytail, and was dressed in a white shirt and shorts. She was sweating from the practice, but it still felt nice to have someone friendly to fight.

She was always the teacher when it came to Kiriko. Kiriko was good in a streetfight and could kill with words, and she also lead pretty well, but when it came to martial arts she lacked self discipline.

Kiriko refused the hand and got up on her own, then fell back down again. Sora responded by grabbing her wrist and pulling her up forcibly. "Sometimes you can't get up on your own."

* * *

The Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, rounded the corner, coming upon Sora and Kiriko. They had been sent by the gym teacher to tell the girls it was time to change and go to the next class.

Hikaru saw an opportunity to mess with Sora. He knew she had feelings for Kaoru, and she'd sworn him to secrecy because she knew about the fact that he had feelings for Kiriko. Sora had figured that out before he even did.

So since she had that on him, he was always looking for a chance to tease her. He snuck up behind her. "How long are you going to keep us waiting?"

Sora jumped about a mile and turned around, punching Hikaru in the face. Pure reflex. Hikaru doubled back, not expecting the surprise attack, and grabbed his nose. "What the hell was that for?"

"You shouldn't sneak up on a fighter!" Sora said.

Kaoru, for his part, was laughing in the background. "Hikaru, you just almost got knocked off your feet by a girl!"

Hikaru tried to signal his twin in warning, but Kaoru had already made the fatal mistake. Everyone at Ouran Academy knew at least three top things about Kiriko Suoh. One, she was Tamaki's little sister. Two, she was a previous gang leader with a vile temper. And three, she was a strong believer in gender equality and if she heard anyone dispute it she would go into violent attack mode.

Kaoru had just made the ultimate mistake.

Kiriko walked over to Kaoru and said nothing for a long tense moment. Then she began. "What makes you think that just because Sora and I are women we can't do anything? We can fight just as good as you and we can make a host club that performs just as well or better than yours, seeing as there are more boys this year."

She raised her hand to hit him, but Sora grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back.

"That's enough," she said darkly. "You'll only get suspended again. And then Amaya will kill you."

Kiriko relaxed quickly and shrugged. "True."

Kaoru was the first to recover from the odd episode and finally spoke. "The teacher sent us to tell you it's time to change for class. You two are always late."

"That's because we're always practicing," Sora pointed out.

"For what?" the twins chorused.

"In case shady guys like you try anything at Opening Ceremonies!" Kiriko said as she and Sora walked off.

"We're not shady!" they chorused again and hurried to catch up to their classmates.

* * *

Nanami Suzuki, third year, ran down the hall in a quick hurry that afternoon. It was time for Opening Ceremonies and she had been sent to pick up dry cleaning. She was sent because her last class teacher didn't mind her skipping out because last class was computers and well, her family invented computers. In fact, the whole network the school was on was founded by her family.

Nanami was a traditional Japanese beauty. She had brown eyes and long dark hair. She could be a social dynamo and have any guy she wanted except for one problem: she lacked any social skills.

Nanami was a loner whose favorite pastime was cracking an encryption or taking old car parts and assembling a hard drive. It wasn't her fault; it was simply in her blood.

She'd met Amaya at orientation. She had been behind a computer setting up classes for students. She was the one who told Amaya about the host club.

And now she was late. She ran in and closed the door behind her. Luckily, the room was still vacant of boys.

"There you are Nanami!" Amaya said, running up to her and taking the dry cleaning. "You were almost too late!"

"That would've been tragic," said Kiriko, chewing on a lollipop. She had a bag of them stashed somewhere. "No weird clothes for us."

"Come on, Kiriko, they're cute," Yumi said. "We're all animals."

Kiriko crunched her lollipop. "Whatever."

Nanami sighed a little bit. "I have no idea how to make this work, Amaya."

Mai came out of a back room with her hair all done up. "It's okay. All of us are new at this. Just talk about your hobbies and interests."

"That's right," Amaya said. "We're all like celebrities. They're coming here to meet us because they've heard about us. It's our job to make a good impression."

Sora glared at the red dress that just got handed to her. "This is short…a dress…and low-cut. I can't wear this."

"It follows all the school dress code rules," Amaya said. "Girls…we're about to open!"

* * *

_A/N: so the first verse of "The Tower" in Chapter One is Amaya and Kiriko's joint theme. The song's verses are the introduction to the club members, and the chorus is the club's full song. Next is Chapter three: When Host Clubs Collide!_


	3. Opening Ceremonies

_She says I need not to need_

_Or else a love with intuition_

_Someone who reaches out to my weakness_

_And won't let go_

_I need not to need_

_I've always been the tower_

_But now I feel like I'm the flower trying to bloom in snow_

_Vienna Teng "The Tower"_

Tamaki Suoh paced around the third music room. The Host Club was not currently open. It was after hours, and almost time for the Opening Ceremonies of his sister's new Hostess Club. Tamaki was in full panic mode. Why had he let her do this?

He ran a hand through his blonde hair in a nervous way. "Kyoya, what did you find on the leader of their club?"

"Her name is Amaya Saito. She's transferred here from America at the beginning of the semester and was a customer here only one time," Kyoya replied. "She was Tamaki's customer actually."

"WHAT?" Tamaki exploded. "She came here and stole our secrets?"

"Tama-chan how could you forget one of your customers like that?" Honey asked.

"I didn't forget her, it just slipped my mind!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"She has a reputation around school for being somewhat of a diva," Kyoya continued. "The other girls in the club include Yumi Minami, Nanami Suzuki, Mai Yamada, Sora Ootori, and Kiriko Suoh."

"Kyoya, why would my darling sister do this to me?" Tamaki asked, putting on a wounded face.

"Why don't we go see for ourselves, Tamaki?" Kyoya replied, snapping his notebook shut. "I wouldn't mind keeping an eye on Sora myself."

Tamaki's expression changed to one of a devious nature. "That's right…they did invite us, didn't they?"

* * *

"Now remember gentlemen, this is an infiltration scheme," Tamaki said. "That means, we have to be customers."

"We'll be selecting which table each of us goes to at random," Kyoya said, handing each of them a number.

They opened the door to the Hostess Club. All of the Hosts were immediately shocked.

The girls were all decked out in short low cut red dresses with animal fur trim and animal ears.

"Why is my little sister dressed up…like a PLAYBOY?" Tamaki exclaimed.

Everyone looked up at them. A girl with panda ears approached the Host Club. This was undoubtedly the infamous Amaya.

"Welcome to the Hostess Club," she said. "I understand you are the Host Club. Please excuse our members for not visiting your club yet. But as it's only fair, I'll arrange for a visit soon."

She smiled at them. The more sneaky members of the club recognized Amaya's code. When she said 'arrange for a visit,' she meant 'stakeout.' And she had no problem boldly making it obvious.

"Please pick a table according to your preferences," Amaya said. "We have labels on our tables since I can't introduce you at the moment. I have to check on Mai in the kitchen."

* * *

Honey had gotten Yumi's table. He happily went over to her and sat down. "Hello Yumi-chan!"

She smiled at him. "Hiya Honey! We have cheesecake just for you! I remembered what kind you and Usa-chan like!"

They both happily ate sweets and drank tea while they talked and laughed about their classes and noticed how many things in the history book reminded them of bunnies.

Tamaki, meanwhile, was at Amaya's table. She had just come back from the kitchen and he couldn't help noticing that she was really cute in the little red dress and apron. "Amaya, what would your type be?"

She laughed a little. "I guess if you had to call me a type, it would be a diva."

Amaya smiled, lighting up her pretty features. And thus, even Tamaki was taken in by the Hostess Club.

* * *

"Kiriko, were you really in a gang once?" a dark-eyed boy asked her.

She smiled a little. "Well, you won't find it in the school records. We called ourselves the Forgotten."

"There's a rumor going around that you never got your tattoos removed," another boy said. "Is it true?"

"Well, about that…" Kiriko said, smirking slightly. "I think some things are best left concealed…"

"Is that the best you've got?" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused, sitting at her table.

Kiriko flinched in annoyance as the rest of her customers left during the rotation.

"What? You don't have anything cute to say to us?" they continued. "That's so unfair."

"Shouldn't you be picking on my brother?" Kiriko asked.

"No, he decided we would each pick a table at random," Kaoru said. "Lucky us, we got yours."

"Actually, I got Miss Mai Yamada," Hikaru said. "But she gets on my nerves. She's so full of herself all the time."

"Yeah, that she is," Kiriko said.

"This just isn't right!" Tamaki burst out suddenly, approaching their table. "No boys should be courting my baby sister, especially not you two troublemakers!"

"Courting?" Kiriko said. "Tamaki, they aren't—"

"Oh?" the twins chorused. "Looks like you caught us, Boss. We were just about to ask Kiriko on a date tomorrow."

"WHAAAAT?" Tamaki did a double-take, but caught himself in time for his sister's reaction.

Kiriko laughed a little. "Well. I can't go on a date with both of you. I'd honestly rather date Hikaru."

The twins looked at each other in disbelief. Kiriko had taken their game further than they had expected.

"I forbid it!" Tamaki said. "You can't date, you're much too young."

"It's just a date, cool it, Nii-san," she replied.

Amaya sighed a little. "Think of it this way, Tamaki. Isn't it better that someone you know asks her out so you can keep an eye on things?"

"I suppose," Tamaki said, recovering a bit. "But I blame you for all of this! If you hadn't started this club in the first place then Kiriko-chan would still be my innocent adorable sister!"

Amaya paused a little, and sipped some tea. "If you are going to make a fuss like this every time you visit, you and your club will be banned. We wanted to be friendly and extend an invitation, but you are being unfair."

"Amaya's right," Nanami said. "You could cause us to lose customers."

Sora smiled. "You can go to that rooftop café."

"Stop planning that date!" exclaimed Tamaki.

"Why?" Kiriko chorused with the twins.

"Because I don't want my little sister to date!" Tamaki yelled.

"So I'll pick you up around ten tomorrow morning?" Hikaru said, smirking at her.

"Sure thing," said Kiriko, smiling.


	4. Kiriko Learns To Fly

Kiriko opened her eyes, putting a hand up to move her blonde hair out of her face so she could see. Immediately she thought she must still be dreaming. Out of the darkness of her pleasant dreams came the Hostess Club.

"Morning Sleepyhead!" exclaimed Amaya. "We thought you'd miss the date."

Kiriko sighed. "Don't you know that was—"

"A ruse to annoy Tamaki?" Amaya finished. "Yes, I know. But that doesn't mean I'm going to allow you to stand up Hikaru when I know you have a crush on him!"

Kiriko shot a glare at Sora. "You dirty little traitor!"

Sora's hands went up in defense. "I didn't tell! Amaya's got secret info on all of us!"

Yumi giggled. "I never thought you'd like anybody, Kiriko!"

"Oi…" Kiriko sighed, sitting up and letting her ponytail relax down her back. She wore a silk nightgown, whereas the Hostess club was all decked out in casual clothing. "You guys are too loud for early in the morning."

Nanami and Mai got Kiriko out of bed and pushed her toward the shower.

"Hurry up and get ready!" Amaya exclaimed. "We've got cute outfits picked out!"

There was a knock at the door. Amaya went and opened it as Kiriko was already begrudgingly taking a shower.

"Morning sis, did you take my—" Tamaki stopped mid-sentence when he saw Amaya. Not only was she the rival leader of the Hostess Club, but she also looked super-cute in normal clothes. So off limits…but also cute. His cheeks colored, and he backed out of the room, shutting the door.

He ran off to his room, conference-calling the Host Club.

* * *

"No dresses," Kiriko said stubbornly. "I don't like formal wear; it feels weird. And Hikaru wouldn't like it either."

"Boys don't really know what they like," Mai said. "It's up to us to tell them."

Kiriko and Sora shot her a dirty look.

"Okay," Amaya relented. "You can wear pants. On one condition."

"What's that?" Kiriko said, knowing she wouldn't like the answer.

Amaya smiled in that way that reminded her of Kyoya. "You have to wear your hair loose."

There was a collective gasp from the Hostess Club. Kiriko had never been seen by anyone, not even her own family, with her hair down. It was always hidden by a hat or a ponytail. The closest she came were pigtails, and even then she usually braided them.

"I'll do it," Kiriko said, beginning to untie it.

"You'll split the ends!" Mai exclaimed, and she and Yumi attacked her hair with combs and picks until it fell loose.

So Kiriko picked out her own outfit: a t-shirt with a Avenged Sevenfold logo on it and her favorite black jeans, along with some high boots. And for the first time, her long blonde hair fell loose down her back in a wavy pattern.

The girls exited Kiriko's room and went down the stairs.

On the way, Amaya lagged behind and found Tamaki's door. She knocked on it.

Tamaki opened the door and peeked out. He had obviously been sulking about his baby sister going on a date with one of his Host Club members.

"Don't bother sulking," Amaya said. "Why don't you get the Host Club together and come stalk them with us? It sounds like something you'd do."

"Are you kidding?" Tamaki yelled. "I don't want to watch my baby sister go on a date! I've been trying to stop her!"

"And how's that working out for ya?" Amaya asked.

"Not well…" Tamaki admitted.

"It's not like we're at war," Amaya said. "Although I know that's how you view it. We both have the same issue here. So why not cooperate?"

"Alright then," Tamaki said, getting out his cell phone. "I guess I can't say no to the request of a pretty girl, even if she is the leader of a rival club."

"Don't think of me as a rival," Amaya said. "Think of me as a teammate."

Tamaki blinked. "T-Teammate?"

* * *

Kiriko made it to the Hitachiin estate. She knocked on the door, and was admitted into the sitting room area.

She was fully aware that the Hostess Club and possibly the Host Club were waiting for them at the rooftop café. She also didn't care.

Kaoru and Hikaru came downstairs, both dressed casual like her.

"Who are you?" Hikaru asked, breaking the silence. "I would guess Kiriko, but something's different…"

"Don't be mean, Hikaru," Kaoru responded. "She just wore her hair down, that's all."

"Yeah and you didn't even put on a cute dress," Hikaru said. "Are you sure you don't want to change?"

Kiriko rolled her eyes. "Where we're going, a dress would be highly inconvenient. You coming?"

She indicated her Vespa.

"You mean we aren't taking your limo?" Hikaru asked.

"The limo has a GPS installed," Kiriko replied. "The Clubs would follow our every move."

"Isn't the point of this little date to annoy the Boss anyway?" Hikaru countered.

Kiriko resisted the urge to wince at that comment. "Well of course. But I still don't want to make things too easy for Nii-san. Now get on."

Hikaru looked at the Vespa. "Is that thing even road-safe?"

Kiriko laughed. "You're funny."

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the Vespa. "Just calm down and hold onto me, ok?"

She revved the engine a little bit, and Hikaru grabbed her in surprise, then cursed himself for looking to her for support.

Kiriko just laughed and passed him a helmet, while putting one on herself.

* * *

About an hour later, the two Clubs were convening at a coffee shop on the bottom floor of the rooftop diner that Hikaru and Kiriko were eating at.

Sora, Kyoya, and Nanami were all facing laptops, hacked into the security system, which happened to be on a Suzuki/Ootori Security Mainframe.

Tamaki was pacing worriedly because he hadn't seen his sister yet, and who knew what she and Hikaru were up to?

"You do realize that Kiriko and Hikaru might kiss on this date," Sora said, twisting the knife.

"No, I don't think so," Kaoru responded. "Hikaru doesn't…do that kind of thing."

"Sometimes people surprise you," Yumi said. "He could grow up a lot in just one day! They might just fall in love!"

"No no no!" Tamaki said. "Not my baby sister! She's supposed to grow to an age of twenty four then get married to Kyoya making him my brother-in-law!"

"What are you talking about now, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked, in a rather bad mood at being dragged out of bed on a Saturday.

"It would be so perfect!" Tamaki said.

"Not making sense, as usual," Mai sighed, drinking a latte.

Amaya looked over at Tamaki. "But you want her to fall in love on her terms, right?"

Tamaki flinched a little, but quickly recovered. "Well. Yes. But I want what's best for her."

"But it isn't about what we want," Sora said. "For either of them. If they want to be together, we just have to let it happen."

Honey returned to the table and handed a piece of cheesecake with a strawberry on top to Yumi. "Here you go, it's your favorite, I remembered!"

Mori, for his part, looked from Honey's smiling face to Yumi's surprised happy stare, and realized that this may be the moment he had to step back and let his cousin have a romance.

* * *

Hikaru and Kiriko arrived at the café via elevator.

"What kind of place is this?" Hikaru asked. "It's on a roof."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Kiriko replied. "Come on, Hikaru, you seriously haven't ever been to a rooftop garden?"

"Well yeah," Hikaru replied. "But I thought this was a café."

"It's both," Kiriko said.

"It's also empty," Hikaru pointed out.

Kiriko laughed. "Yeah. Seeing as it's mine, I can close down when I want. The food was already made. I got hints from Sora as to what you like."

Hikaru stared at the blonde girl. From first glance, she seemed easy to understand. The female version of a thug, anyone at school would say that. But for the first time, he saw the bit of her that reflected her brother. And it was funny, it didn't make him think less of her. It actually made him like her a little more, seeing that she was capable of caring about something.

"You mean…" Hikaru put a hand on one of the handcarved tables. "This is a Suoh café?"

Kiriko frowned. "No. It's a Kiriko café. I used all the money I got when I was in a gang to pay for it. I know it's not…honorable or anything. But I wanted something that was just mine. You know…you're the first person from Ouran to see it."

She went to the back and got their food, putting his in front of him. "You know…I'm not just a Suoh. I'm Kiriko. I guess I just wanted someone to know. Our secret, right?"

Hikaru nodded. "Why are you telling me? This is a fake date to annoy Tamaki, and you're acting like…"

"Like it's real?" Kiriko leaned against the wooden railing. "Well that's be—"

There was a sickening snap and the railing gave way, taking Kiriko with it.

* * *

"Kiriko!" Tamaki snapped to his feet, preparing to run to the stairs and save his sister, however illogical it may be.

"Tamaki STOP!" yelled Amaya, grabbing his arm. "He caught her."

Both groups were crowded around the screen. Hikaru was bent over the side of the building, and he had Kiriko's wrist in his hand. In the space of a second, she lost her balance and let go of his hand. There was a collective gasp, but she grabbed onto the side of the roof in time.

* * *

"What are you doing, Kiriko?" Hikaru yelled at her.

She had gripped the side of the roof after wrenching free of him. "I can get up myself!"  
She yanked herself up, but lost her balance and started falling, that is, until Hikaru grabbed her out of the air. "Idiot. You could have killed yourself."

He set her down on one of the couches. She could feel him shaking as he released her.

"Why are you so worried?" She asked. "How much of it is an act?"

He glared at her. "You think I'm acting? Do you think this is still about your stupid games, Kiriko?"

Kiriko looked him in the eyes, realizing that he was truly upset. "Oh. Of course. I'm so stupid. I'm really sorry, Hikaru. And…I really did want to ask you out, ya know."

Hikaru's countanance cooled somewhat and his eyes widened. "You…what? Is this another trick?"

Kiriko looked at her shoes. "Not really. I just wanted someone to know the truth. The reason why I can't go on a real date with anyone is because I'm engaged to Kyoya Ootori."

* * *

_A/N: Heya, Kurisuta here! I know this chapter ends on a bit of a cliffie, but I think most of us know what Hikaru's reaction to Kiriko's engagement will be (laugh). Also, in the near future: A wedding, a tragedy, an expulsion, and a new job! It's a lot for the Hostess/Host Clubs to handle. You guys should review and tell me what your favorite pairing is, or who you think should be paired! See you next chapter!_


End file.
